


When Everything Went Pear-Shaped

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Food, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe all the Doctor needs is a little taste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything Went Pear-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Everything Went Pear-Shaped  
> **Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** PWP, romance, humor, AU  
> **Summary:** Maybe all the Doctor needs is a little taste...  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.

"Taste?" Rose asked, holding her snack out to the Doctor, who shuddered and curled his lip up.

"You know I can't stand pears. They're all-- all... soft and mushy." He looked sideways at her as she bit into the fruit and she couldn't help but snicker at the loathing on his face.

"Mm," she countered, using the back of her hand to wipe at some of the liquid that was dribbling down her chin, "they're sweet and juicy." She licked her lips, trying to capture more of the escaping juices with her tongue.

The Doctor, she noticed, had turned to watch her a little more fully now. When he caught her watching him watching, he shrugged. "They squish too easily. And they have a weird texture."

Taking another big bite, she moaned at the burst of flavor, only slightly exaggerating her enjoyment. She really _did_ love pears. "Oh, but they're gorgeous, Doctor. This one's just ripe enough... that's when they practically melt in your mouth." She took another bite, considered her words, and then swallowed thickly. "Well, my mouth. Each bite is like a tiny piece of heaven." Seeing she had his full attention now, she licked at some of the juice running down her thumb.

His Adam's apple bobbed a bit as he swallowed hard, then immediately parted his lips when she took another bite, eyes rapt on her mouth.

"You really should try one," she coaxed, gesturing to the bowl of pears sitting between them on the kitchen table.

He sat back with a sharp sniff. "Nope. They're really quite nasty."

Shrugging, she licked her lips again, capturing a drip of juice on the tip of her tongue. Her fingers were disgustingly sticky, but she smiled and switched the pear to her other hand before sliding each finger into her mouth, one-by-one, making sure to pout her lips as she drew them back out again.

The Doctor shifted in his chair, sitting forward suddenly, digging in his suit coat pocket. Tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips, he searched for something to occupy his attention with, eyes darting to hers only twice. A third time and he ducked his head completely to his task.

A silent snicker escaped her. If she'd known it was this easy to seduce him, she'd have done it months ago.

Just as he found a Rubik's Cube and triumphantly started in on it, she stood up and headed toward the bin, but stopped in front of him first. Grabbing a fresh pear, she held it, and her glistening hand out to him. "Sure you don't want any?" she asked. "It's sticky and gets all over your face and hands, but that's half the fun."

His Rubik's Cube hit the floor with a splat.

Blinking at him, she raised her brows. "Clumsy." Bending to pick up his toy, not even flaunting her chest at him or anything, she was surprised when she heard his chair scrape back. She didn't have time to do more than drop both pears to the floor--one with a wet splat, the other with a dull thud--before he'd stood and grabbed her around her waist, spinning her bodily until she was bent forward over the kitchen table, face landing near the bowl of pears.

A moment later, his body was pressed against hers, his hard bits firmly shoving against her bum. She shivered in response, delighting in the feel of the Doctor, finally giving in, finally taking what he wanted. What she knew he'd wanted almost as long as she had. Only three years and five months.

Not long at all in the scheme of things.

Grinning breathlessly as he leaned over her, she pushed back against him, getting goosebumps at the groan that sounded, deep and low, in his throat. Sticky hands braced against the table, eyes darting this way and that, she waited to see what he'd do next.

She wasn't disappointed.

His body slipped to the side, hand taking its place, rubbing her arse, then moving down her light skirt, caressing between her cheeks for a moment before flinging the flimsy material out of the way and pressing against her damp knickers in the single place she wanted him to be right then.

"You're right," he breathed heavily into her ear. "Getting sticky's half the fun." And then his fingers shoved her knickers aside and plunged into her folds, which were already throbbing with each pulse beat. Her hips thrust forward at the contact, pelvic bone hitting the edge of the table.

But she didn't stop. Her arms went out to grab on for purchase, bracing herself for each thrust. But, then he wasn't thrusting anymore.

Fingers withdrawing, he spun her around, eyes darting around her face, from eyes to lips, then lower, to her partially exposed chest, made more inviting by her heavy breathing. He lifted his hand to his mouth and slid the same two fingers from her folds inside, eyes now staying fixed on hers. She saw him work them around, tongue swirling between each one before he slid them back out again. "Like a tiny piece of heaven."

Dropping to the table, she clenched her fingers, waiting, hoping he wasn't done. That this wasn't some kind of torture-payback. Heart pounding three times its normal rate, she raised her eyes to his and was delighted when he darted forward and kissed her, stealing a startled gasp from her lips. He gave her no room to draw in more air as he took and took from her, tongue and teeth and lips assaulting hers, moving desperately. His body, after a moment, pressed to hers, pushing her backward until she was lying on the table with him hovering over her.

He pulled back for breath and she gulped in air, but then he was there again, climbing up on the table, straddling her body, kissing her again, hands holding her face still for him. Then he moved down her jaw to her neck, mumbling words against her skin.

"...sweet... sticky."

Moving lower, he pushed her dress up and slid his fingers into her wet folds again.

"Juicy, gorgeous."

Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes and just felt the Doctor's hands on her, in her, enjoyed the feel of her dreams finally coming true.

A second later, her eyes popped open again when he grabbed her hand, urging her to slip her own fingers inside herself. Her breath caught in her throat at the greedy look in his eyes, the rapt attention he was paying to her folds, and the shuddering breath that escaped him when she hesitated, then lowly slid a finger in.

He only let her stroke herself a few times before he pulled her finger free and sucked it hungrily into his mouth, eyes watching her with so much heat. When he slipped it free again, his lips turned up, though the amusement was darkened by the lust in his eyes. "I think I could learn to like pears, so long as they're mixed with Rose."


End file.
